criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
That Sinking Feeling/Transcript
Isaac Bontemps: On the surface, , Alastor's parties have had little in common. A lighthouse, a midnight séance... Maddie: Murder, meanwhile, has been a recurring theme, with each killing seemingly more grisly than the last! Isaac: While it appeared these perishing party-goers were not connected beyond Alastor's apparent desire to have them killed... Maddie: ... You've discovered, , that each victim had in some way wronged Giulietta Capecchi, and that she had good reason to want all of them dead! Isaac: If these murders can be traced back to Giulietta, is it possible she herself is Alastor? Isaac: We know Giulietta is attending tonight's party, hosted by Alastor aboard Concordia's new flagship, the Gigantic, before it departs on its maiden voyage tomorrow. Isaac (queasy): I'm terribly sorry, , but I get frightfully seasick! I'm afraid I must remain on dry land. Madeline shall accompany you to the party. Maddie: How exciting, ! The Gigantic! It's said to be the world's first unsinkable vessel! A voyage of discovery... the ship of dreams! Maddie: However, we mustn't rock the boat. While it's imperative you unmask Alastor's identity, , Giulietta cannot know of our investigation! Maddie: But for now, let's rendez-vous with the Captain. Anchors away! Aboard the Gigantic... William: Welcome aboard the Gigantic, <Rank> ! Captain William Fox at your service! William: A marvel of modern engineering, this ship. Opulent, luxurious, and completely unsinkable! Maddie: Thank you, Captain. It's very exciting to be aboard! Maddie: But I mustn't get carried away. is here to investigate one of tonight's party guests. William: You are welcome to look around. William: In fact, while you are looking for your suspect, could you keep an eye out for Theo Vergeer? Maddie: Vergeer? The artist? William: Yes! Mr Vergeer is returning to Europe on tomorrow's journey and is a guest of honor at tonight's party. Maddie: Aye aye, Captain! What are we waiting for, ? Let's explore the ship! Chapter 1 Investigate Gigantic Deck. Maddie O'Malley: Good gracious, ! You've found Theo Vergeer, but he's dead! Maddie: It's pretty clear he was struck by the broken head of that ice sculpture. Maddie: Under normal circumstances, I'd wonder whether this was an accident. But knowing this is Alastor's party, there can be no doubt: Theo Vergeer was murdered! Maddie: You're right, . It's now more important than ever that we find Giulietta! Maddie: And that torn paper might help us do just that! Maddie: That jewelry box certainly doesn't belong out here. Go ahead and decipher that lock, , to see who misplaced it. Maddie: This party has already drifted into troubled waters. Let's hope this isn't a bad omen for the Gigantic's maiden voyage! Examine Torn Card. Maddie: The victim was indeed a guest of honor, ! Maddie: According to this invitation, Mr Vergeer was personally invited to dine at the Captain's table. Maddie: Captain Fox was very accomodating. Let's avail ourselves of his assistance and ask him about this invitation! Question Captain William Fox about the victim's invitation. Maddie: Captain Fox, we have some terrible news. found Theo Vergeer... murdered! William: Murdered? Blistering barnacles! William: I just saw him this afternoon touring the engine room! How could this happen? Maddie: That's what we're trying to find out. It appears you knew the victim well. William: Yes, I invited Mr Vergeer to join my table. An artist of his standing would have made for fascinating conversation. William (sweating): Heavens! Word of this murder cannot spread around, . The maiden voyage of the Gigantic mustn't be associated with tragedy! Maddie: Captain Fox was more helpful than he realizes, I wager. He mentioned the victim toured the Gigantic's engine room. Maddie: It's possible the killer was also getting familiar with the ship's lower decks. , let's take a look ourselves! Investigate Engine Room. Maddie: A passport, ? A worthy clue! Let's dust that faded portion to see who it belongs to. Maddie: And I'd rather not soil my clothing searching through that pile of coal. But go ahead, if you think there is something to be found, . Examine Pile of Coal. Maddie: A white glove? What is that doing buried under that coal? And is that a blood stain? Maddie: Precisely my train of thought, . Let's have Viola take a look at this glove, post-haste! Analyze Dirty Glove. Viola: Cunning work, , finding that glove! A sample from that blood stain matched your victim's type. Viola: The killer probably threw the glove down one of the ventilation pipes on the upper deck, and it landed in the engine room. Viola: But the most important clue is the glove itself. This type of glove is worn by ballroom dancers! Viola: There are strict guidelines when it comes to ballroom dancing, especially at sophisticated parties like this. Viola: Everyone entering the ballroom is required to wear their gloves at all times. And etiquette dictates that all guests in the ballroom must be dancing. Maddie: Urgh! You don't need to explain ballroom etiquette to me. My mother dragged me to dozens of dances when I was a child. And she still pesters me to get out more, saying I need to find a husband! Maddie: But that's neither here nor there, ! If the killer was wearing one of these gloves, they must be a ballroom dancer! They will need light feet to escape your clutches! Examine Faded Passport. Maddie: This is Diego del Lobo's passport! If that troublemaker is aboard the Gigantic, he must be up to no good! Maddie: This is the third part where Diego has been a guest. And the only reason he is free at all is because we placed him on probation after discovering his forgery. Maddie: Wait, ... Diego has been approved for travel?! If he thinks he can weasel away across the seas, he better think again! Let's find him! Find out what Diego del Lobo is doing on the ship. Diego: Madeline O'Malley! The sunset on my horizon! Only you could wear the clothes of a detective like you were strutting the catwalks of Paris! Maddie: Balderdash! But speaking of Paris, Diego, would you care to explain where your sudden wanderlust has come from? We told you to stay put! Diego (sweating): I... uh. I'm not actually going anywhere. Diego: Alastor invited me to tonight's party. Is it any wonder I'm a regular guest? The man clearly understands that having me at a shindig will make it a truly fashionable occasion! Maddie: Right, that must be it. And... while you've been swanning about, you weren't out on the deck, where Theo Vergeer was murdered? Diego: Theo Vergeer? The artist? Murdered? Diego: Well, I suppose he had it coming. Too big for his britches, if you ask me. But I had nothing to do with this! Diego: Now, enough of this horrible talk. Can't I convince you to sail away with me, Madeline? We could make the maiden voyage of the Gigantic a journey to remember! Maddie: You're not going anywhere, Diego! will be keeping your passport to make sure you don't try to escape again! Examine Locked Jewelry Box. Maddie: My word, ! Look at the size of that sapphire! That must be worth a fortune. And look at the embroidery... this belongs to Giulietta Capecchi! Guilietta: It is in fact a rare blue diamond, . Thank goodness you found it! Guilietta: I almost dropped that necklace off the back of this ship earlier. That would have been very silly! Maddie: Miss Capecchi?! Precisely the person we were looking for! We must speak to you at once! Confront Giulietta Capecchi. Maddie: It's time you told the truth, Giulietta! Maddie: People keep dying at Alastor's parties, people who are connected to YOU! Giulietta: What are you talking about? Was someone killed on the Gigantic? Maddie: Theo Vergeer, an artist attending tonight's party. You must have seen him, we found your jewelry box at the crime scene! Maddie: Did he offend you somehow? Like your sister... or Philomena Highmore... or Jack Goodwin? Giulietta: How DARE you talk about Lucrezia! In case you don't remember, you solved her murder, and it had nothing to do with me! Giulietta: Now if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to the party! Maddie: Enjoy it while you can, Giulietta! We'll be watching you! Autopsy Victim's Body. Dick (queasy): ... Ummph ... Maddie: Dick, are you unwell? Surely, you've seen worse things than Mr Vergeer's body! Dick: It's not that! I'm evaluating my resistance to nausea, and it has me rather... unbalanced. Dick (sweating): The castor oil and sardines were bad enough, but I believe it was Evie's beef wellington that has nearly pushed me over the edge! Maddie: We're sorry you're under the weather, Dick. But have you any results for us regarding the victim? Dick: A strange situation. That horse head from the ice sculpture was the murder weapon! My assumption is the unfortunate artist was struck over the head with that chunk of ice. Dick: The ice has since melted away. However, before it disappeared, I collected a sample of small fragments, which I've confirmed as ground pumpkin seeds. Dick: An odd discovery, one would think, if it weren't for the location of the crime scene. Pumpkin seeds are a common ingredient of many anti-seasickness remedies. Maddie: Are you saying that Theo Vergeer's killer is suffering from seasickness? It's a good thing Bontemps wasn't there, we'd have to interrogate him! Maddie: Quite right, , no time for frivolity. But the killer will feel even more ill at ease once they realize you're on their trail! Back on the airship... Maddie: I'm almost surprised people are still willing to risk attending one of Alastor's parties, . It's not longer a question of whether someone will be murdered, but who! Maddie: Theo Vergeer was an honored guest at tonight's party aboard the Gigantic, but was killed outside while others enjoyed the festivities! Maddie: Captain Fox knew the artist well enough to invite him to dinner... Maddie: ... while Diego del Lobo - who may have been trying to flee the country - believes the victim got what he deserved. Maddie: And then there's Giulietta Capecchi, who is looking more and more likely to be Alastor by the minute! Evie: , you must return to the Gigantic immediately! Evie: There are reports of gunfire on board! Chapter 2 Maddie O'Malley: I'm almost surprised people are still willing to risk attending one of Alastor's parties, . It's no longer a question of whether someone will be murdered, but who! Maddie: Theo Vergeer was a guest at tonight's party aboard the Gigantic, but was killed outside while others enjoyed the festivities! Evie: , you must return to the Gigantic! Evie: There are reports of gunfire on board! Maddie: Gunfire? What the devil is going on? Maddie: We haven't a moment to lose, ! Let's return to the ship! Aboard the Gigantic... Maddie: Captain Fox, what is happening? heard reports of gunshots! William: Gunshots? That's absurd! William: Unless, of course, you mean the flare guns? William: The Gigantic's flare guns are used to send distress signals. Some of the guests wanted a demonstration. Maddie: A well-intentioned undertaking, I'm sure. However, we would appreciate it if you refrain from such activity until has concluded this investigation. William (sweating): Quite right. My apologies, . (William leaves.) Maddie: Thankfully, that was a false alarm. But we still have a murder to solve! Where to now, ? Maddie: Capital suggestion! Everyone on the Gigantic passed through the pier coming aboard... including the killer! Let's look around the dock! Investigate Loading Pier. Maddie: , that sack you picked up has paint on it... perhaps it belonged to Theo Vergeer? A look inside should tell us for certain. Maddie: There's no doubt that notebook was the victim's; it has his name on it. Go ahead and work your magic on that lock! Maddie: As for that torn newspaper, if you think it's relevant to this case, we should piece it back together. Examine Torn Newspaper. Maddie: Top job with that newspaper, . It's a story about one of Theo Vergeer's exhibitions. Maddie: The caption says the other man in the photograph is George Buchanan. That name sounds familiar... Maddie: Oh! I know, ! He's that media tycoon who runs the Concordian Gazette! Maddie: A public figure like George Buchanan must be here at Alastor's party. Let's go find him! Ask George Buchanan about his relationship with the victim. Maddie (presenting her badge): Pardon me, Mr Buchanan. We- George: Well now, my lady. Care for a dance? Maddie: Ah... no. We actually wanted to ask you about Theo Vergeer. George: Theo, the old sport! Extraordinary artist. He's here somewhere. Maddie: I'm afraid Mr Vergeer won't be rejoining the party... he's been murdered. George: Theo Vergeer is dead? Maddie: Regrettably so. Did you know him well? George: I knew Vergeer from his gallery openings. I collect his work. George: I was saddened Concordia was losing his talent to Europe, but now he's lost to the entire world! George: Such a waste of talent. I will dedicate an edition of the Gazette to him! Examine Canvas Sack. Maddie: , the message you found in that sack is addressed to the victim! Maddie: "You'll go the way of Artemus Hax!" A cryptic message. And who is Artemus Hax? Maddie: I agree, . Let's send this message to Evie! Perhaps Mr Hax is registered in the Concordian archives. Analyze Threatening Message. Evie: , you'll never guess what I discovered about the name Artemus Hax in that threatening message. Go on, guess! Maddie: You know I'm no good at riddles, Evie. Why don't you just tell us? Evie: Very well. Artemus Hax is dead! Evie (reading a book): And he's not from Concordia at all. Artemus Hax was a Greek painter, murdered in the 15th century. Bashed over the head, just like Theo Vergeer! Evie: Except it was a stone, not a chunk of ice. Maddie: Another murdered artist? This message must have been a threat from the killer, ! Evie: Precisely! And, given the obscurity of the reference, I've concluded the author has a solid knowledge of art. Maddie: So Theo Vergeer's killer is an art connoisseur? That's too bad, prisoners aren't permitted to hang paintings in their cells! Maddie: We are making headway in this investigation, . But we need more clues! Maddie: You're absolutely right. The more thorough we are, the better. So another look in that engine room shan't go amiss! Investigate Giant Gear. Maddie: What a refreshing change, , finding a wooden box that isn't locked. Although I've no notion of what's inside. Maddie: The top of that wooden box is scratched. I agree, revealing the words that were engraved there might solve that mystery! Maddie: And that painting is clearly the victim's creation! I wonder why he decided to depict the Gigantic sinking? Maddie: Good eye, . Collecting a sample of that brown liquid ought to tell us more about this painting. Examine Stained Painting. Maddie: Splendid work, . Let's put this brown liquid under the microscope and see what was spilled on our victim's painting. Examine Brown Liquid. Maddie: That brown liquid you collected from Theo Vergeer's painting is rum! Maddie: It's not my drink of choice, but rum is every sailor's favorite. Maddie: And, considering the subject of that painting, I'd wager my last shilling Captain Fox may well have thrown his drink at it in anger. Let's have another word with the Captain and find out! Ask Captain Fox about the victim's painting. Maddie: Captain Fox, we wanted to ask you about this painting- William: Get that cursed thing out of my sight! I should have thrown it off the ship the moment I saw it... and that so-called "artist" with it! William: I asked Mr Vergeer to create some painting for our inaugural journey. But I never dreamed he would paint something like this! William: Can you imagine hanging a picture of the Gigantic sinking on the ship? I was so shocked, I haven't danced all evening! Maddie: That explains the rum stain, at least. I wonder what else you might have done to vent your anger? William: I confront Theo on the deck and warned him there were to be no more paintings, or I would confine him to his quarters for the duration of the voyage. William: The man was lucky I didn't throw him over the side! Examine Engraved Box. Maddie: The message written on that box says: "Try working with this now!" Maddie: Well, whatever that device is inside, someone clearly broke it deliberately! Maddie: Why don't we cut to the chase, , and have Charlie look at these pieces? Analyze Broken Device. Charles: Is it true you've seen the Gigantic's engine room, ? What a privilege! Charles: They say the ship is unsinkable! It's a bold claim... I'd love to look at the design plans. Do you think you could get me aboard? Maddie: I'm as excited as you are, Charlie. Chin up, you'll get your chance! This won't be the last time the Gigantic sails into Concordia! Maddie: Now, what have you discovered about that broken instrument found? Charles: Of course. This device you sent me is... or was... a pantograph. Charles: With this magnificent invention, one can make copies of handwritten documents, drawings... even complex diagrams! Charles: By attaching two writing implements to the pantograph, one simply traces the drawing or writing in questions, and the pantograph "draws" a copy of the tracing on a separate canvas. It's the perfect forger's tool! Maddie: Are you saying this instrument is used for forgery? Quite right, , there's only one forger we know of aboard the Gigantic... Diego del Lobo! Maddie: Diego is clearly up to his old tricks, despite our warning. And if that message is anything to go by, we're not the only ones angry about it! Let's put a stop to this once and for all! Confront Diego about the forger's tool. Maddie: We found your pantograph, Diego. Someone was clearly not happy you were forging paintings again! Diego (sweating): Erm, oh... you found that? I can explain! Diego: Theo had it in for me! He claimed I was copying his artwork and selling the counterfeits! Maddie: And you're trying to tell us you weren't? This isn't the first time you've been accused of art forgery! Diego: I wouldn't demean myself by forging Vergeer's substandard paintings! Diego: As someone with an... interest in the art of forgery, I bought that pantograph as a collector's item. Nothing more! Diego (queasy): Now, if we're done here, all of this up and down on the ship is making me queasy! Maddie: Oh, come now, Diego. The Gigantic hasn't even unmoored from the pier yet! Examine Locked Notebook. Maddie: There were two tickets for the Gigantic inside the victim's sketchbook, ! Maddie: One ticket for the victim... Maddie: ... and another ticket for a certain Renée Daucourt. The victim's travel companion? Maddie: Regardless, if Miss Daucourt has a ticket, she must be on board. We had better talk to her! Find out why Renée Daucourt was travelling with the victim. Maddie (presenting her badge): Pardon me, Miss Daucourt. has some questions about Theo Vergeer. Renée: Oh la la. What's he done now? Theo's always getting into mischief! Maddie: I'm afraid it's worse than that. Mr Vergeer has been murdered! Renée: Murdered? ! Renée (sweating): My seasickness was bad enough, and now this! I must sit down! Maddie: Were you and Theo travelling together? Renée: . I was Theo's apprentice. He took me under his wing years ago, teaching me to paint. Renée: Having made his fortune in Concordia, Theo wanted to broaden his artistic horizons in Europe. We were setting up a studio in Paris. Maddie: Can you think of anyone who wanted to harm him? Renée: ! Theo was an artist admired by all. It was an honor studying with a master like him. I suppose I'm on my own now. Later... Maddie: Theo Vergeer may have been a successful artist, , but it's clear he was making waves! Maddie: Renée Daucourt said her mentor was very popular in Concordia. While George Buchanan appreciated his talent... Maddie: ... Others, like Captain Fox, were less enthusiastic about Vergeer's experimental style. Could the Captain have wanted to get Vergeer off his ship, permanently? Maddie: All we know for certain is this murder must have been orchestrated by Alastor! Maddie: , we- HOOOONNK! Maddie: What's happening? Are the engines running? Maddie: , I think the Gigantic is setting sail! Chapter 3 Aboard the Gigantic... Maddie O'Malley: Theo Vergeer may have been a successful artist, but he certainly was making waves! Maddie: Although George Buchanan appreciated his talent, Captain Fox was less enthusiastic about Vergeer's "experimental" style. Maddie: All we know is- HOOOONNK! Maddie: What's that, ? Are the engines running? Maddie: , I think the Gigantic is setting sail! We must find out what is happening! In the engine room... WHRRRRRRRRRRR William: , just the person I wanted to see! Maddie: What is happening, Captain? Are we setting sail?! William: Not at all. I just wanted to stoke up the engines for a few moments. All of this... unpleasantness... has me rather anxious. William: Have you found the culprit yet? Maddie: I beg your pardon? These engines are frightfully loud! William: HAVE YOU FOUND THE CULPRIT?! Maddie: We have some leads, Captain. But you must be patient. William: Very well. But I won't allow our voyage to be delayed! There's a schedule to keep! (William leaves.) Maddie: I cannot think with these loud engines, . Let's step off the ship and have another look around the dock! Investigate Passengers' Luggage. Maddie: You think that scroll might be of interest, ? You had better unroll it. Maddie: The scroll is addressed to the victim. "Did you think I would just let you leave?" Someone clearly wasn't happy about Mr Vergeer's travel plans. Maddie: Quite right, that seal might tell us who wrote this message. Maddie: Look! The victim sent someone chocolates: he wrote "From Theo" on this card. But to whom? Identifying those numbers should tell us more. Maddie: And , you were kind enough to rummage through that pile of coal. I'll roll up my sleeves this time and help you search that rubbish wagon. Maddie: There is still plenty to do, , so we mustn't delay. I wouldn't be surprised if Captain Fox set sail before his passengers even arrive! Examine Unknown Seal. Maddie: That seal belongs to George Buchanan, ! So he was the one who sent the victim that scroll! Maddie: Mr Buchanan claimed he was saddened by Theo Vergeer's departure, but I wonder why he sounds angry? We had better speak to him! Question George Buchanan about his threat to the victim. George (queasy): Forgive me, . The engines were running earlier and I'm feeling quite green. Maddie: I'm afraid this won't help, Mr Buchanan. This message you wrote to Theo Vergeer sounds rather cross. George: Well, I was angry. Furious even! After everything I invested he was just going to sail away into the sunset? Maddie: Invested? We thought you were merely a collected of Vergeer's work. George: Most Concordians wouldn't know a Monet from a Manet, but when it comes to art, I'm an expert. George: So like many patrons of old, I funded Theo's career, collecting an exhibiting his work. George: With all of the money I spent on Vergeer, I owned him! And he thought he could disappear? Over my dead body! Maddie: Or his dead body, Mr Buchanan? George: Nonsense! But at least my collection is more valuable now that he's dead! Examine Box of Chocolates. Maddie: You've identified those numbers on that card, , but they still mean nothing to me. Let's send them to Evie so she can have a crack! Analyze Gift Card Numbers. Evie: Are men so shallow that they think they can win a woman over with a simple box of chocolates? Evie: Sometimes I despair, . Is there a man who truly understands a woman's heart? Maddie: I hear what you're saying, Evie. It's just a shame so many of them are handsome! Evie: I suppose. As to the recipient of Theo Vergeer's chocolates, these digits reference the class, deck and compartment number of a passenger aboard the Gigantic! Evie: In this case, the compartment number of the victim's apprentice, Renée Daucourt! Maddie: Well, . It appears Daucourt's travel plans were more than professionl. Let's ask her about her relationship with her mentor! Ask Renée Duacourt if she was romantically involved with the victim. Maddie: Miss Daucourt, you failed to mention you and Theo Vergeer were romantically involved. Renée: You don't mean those chocolates? That was just another one of his ridiculous attempts to sweep me off my feet. Maddie: Are you saying your artistic mentor was trying to seduce you? Renée: Who WASN'T he trying to seduce? Renée: Theo was an artist in every sense of the word. Which meant he had... wandering eyes. Forever chasing after his models, fancying himself as God's gift to women! Renée: I ignored his advances, but he just tried harder. He even pestered me to add him to my dance card for tonight's party! Maddie: And just how far did you go resisting his advances? Renée: You aren't suggesting that I had anything to do with his murder? ! Renée: I didn't want Theo's affection. Studying the techniques of the great masters is what concerns me. Art is my life! Maddie: I hope your concerns tonight weren't about ending life, or you'll spend the rest of yours behind bars! Examine Rubbish Wagon. Maddie: What is that folded paper you've found in that rubbish wagon, ? Maddie: My word! That drawing is of a naked woman! Maddie: You're right, ! That woman is Giulietta Capecchi! I wouldn't expect a young lady like her to pose in this manner. Maddie: Regardless, this means Giulietta was more acquainted with out victim. We must speak with her again! Talk to Giulietta Capecchi about her nude sketch. Maddie: You should have told us you knew Theo Vergeer, Giulietta. Well enough to pose for him nude. Giulietta: Where did you find that? It's humiliating! Maddie: Humiliating or not, you must explain this. Mr Vergeer is the fifth casualty of Alastor's parties, and you've had a reason to want each of them dead! Giulietta: It's not what you think! I met Mr Vergeer at one of his exhibitions and I became interested in his work. Giulietta: Eventually, he asked me to pose for him... without clothes on. I was reluctant, but he promised it would be tasteful. Giulietta: I was very uncomfortable with it and afterwards, I changed my mind. Working my way into high society is probably better served at ballroom dances and not taking my clothes off. Giulietta: I begged him to destroy that sketch, but he refused! So in spite of my seasickness, I came aboard tonight's party to confront him. Maddie: And is that what happened? You tried to get the drawing back, and when Theo refused, you killed him? Giulietta: If I'd wanted Theo dead, I only had to show this sketch to my father. Theo never would have made it to Europe! Maddie: In case you hadn't realized, Giulietta, Theo won't make it to Europe. And if that was your doing, rest assured will find out! Later... Maddie: Scandalous paintings, broken financial promises, unsolicited romantic advances... no wonder Theo Vergeer drifted into troubled waters! Maddie: And the clock is ticking. Alastor's party aboard the Gigantic will soon end, and I'm worried Captain Fox won't wait until tomorrow to set sail! Maddie: I agree, . If we want answers, the best place to look is the scene of the crime. Investigate Deck Chair. Maddie: There's blood on that pin, ! Could it be the victim's? The entire pin is tarnished, I'll fetch your dusting kit! Maddie: But that hat is undoubtedly Theo Vergeer's. I wonder what those fragments are? Let's collect a sample, they may be a vital clue! Examine Faded Pin. Maddie: Do those words on that pin mean anything to you, ? "St. Paul" and "Fidem" don't ring a bell. Maddie: No matter. Surely Evie can dig up something about this pin! Analyze Pin Symbol. Evie: I realize the urgency of this investigation, , so I will get right to the point. First, Viola confirmed the blood on this pin belongs to the victim. Evie: As for the words on it, "Fidem" is Latin for "loyalty," which happens to be the motto of St. Paul's School for Girls! Evie: Therefore, this pin could only belong to Mr Vergeer's killer because- Maddie: ... Because he couldn't have studied at an all-female college. Good show, Evie! Maddie: We're closing in on our killer, ! Theo Vergeer was murdered by a woman! Examine Victim's Hat. Maddie: Let's get those fragments you collected from the victim's hat to Viola, quickly! Analyze White Fragments. Viola: I know you are in a hurry, . So I will keep this brief. Viola: A microscopic analysis of those fragments you collected from the victim's hat revealed they are pumpkin seeds, which Richard determined- Maddie: Were part of the killer's seasickness remedy! So the killer handled the victim's hat! Viola: Correct. But now to my more... unexpected discovery. These fragments were splashed with a white substance containing uric acid. Viola: Uric acid is common in the excreta of ocean birds, such as seagulls. Maddie: Are you saying the fragments are stained with bird dropppings? Viola: Precisely! And if the bird droppings got into the killer's seasickness remedy, it must also have soiled their clothes. Maddie: That's another blemish on the killer's record, . A bird dropping stain is difficult to hide! After completing all the tasks... Maddie: Theo Vergeer's killed had better batten down the hatches, ! You've gathered all the evidence you need to make an arrest. Anchors away! Take care of the killer now! Maddie: Renée Daucourt, you're under arrest for the murder of Theo Vergeer! Renée: Nonsense! Why would I kill my mentor? We were setting up a future in Paris! Maddie: We found traces of pumpkin seeds from your seasickness remedy on Theo's hat... fragments stained with bird droppings, like your dress! Renée: That's just a splash of paint. And I can't be the only one on this ship suffering from seasickness! Maddie: But not all of them know about Artemus Hax. Your threat to Theo could only have been written by an art connoisseur like yourself! Renée (sweating): Of course I know the story of Artemus Hax! Theo was an artist too, perhaps he wrote that as some sort of joke! Maddie: Enough lies! We know you were on deck when Theo was killed, we found your pin from St. Paul's! Maddie: Admit it, Miss Daucourt! This is nothing more than a lover's quarrel. You welcomed Theo's romantic advances and were jealous of his wandering eyes! Renée: Me, jealous of Theo?! He was the one who was jealous of ME! Envious of MY talents! Yes, I murdered that fool, but he had it coming! Renée: When I started working with Theo, I had much to learn. But my skills quickly developed. Renée: Before long, my abilities had surpassed Theo's... and he knew it! I painted his style better than he could, so he began passing off my work as his own! Renée: Do you honestly believe any of his latest masterpieces, the ones for which he's hailed as a genius, are his?> I created those paintings! Maddie: That must have made you angry, watching him bask in your glory! Renée: I told him when we got to Paris I would stop painting for him. He was furious, threatening to tear up my ticket and leave me behind! Maddie: So you hit him over the head with that chunk of ice! You murdered your mentor out of selfish ambition? Renée: Mentor, bah! Theo was a talentless fool. I am the artistic genius! The world deserves to know the truth that I'm the real master! Maddie: I'm afraid the world will only remember you as a murderer, Miss Daucourt. is placing you under arrest! Judge Takakura: Renée Daucourt, you are charged with the murder of Theo Vergeer. How do you plead? Renée: I killed him, Your Honor. Theo knew his glory days were over and needed to steal my spotlight. So I put a stop to it! Judge Takakura: By hitting him over the head with a chunk of ice? Many would say you've deprived the world of a grand master! Renée: A grand fool was more like it! He was depriving me of my rightful acclaim! Judge Takakura: I've heard enough, Miss Daucourt. And you shouldn't be smoking in the courtroom. I hereby sentence you to 20 years in prison! Renée: No! What about Paris? My career? Judge Takakura: I'm afraid that ship has sailed, Miss Daucourt. Your artistic future is over! Renée: True genius won't be silenced! My legacy is eternal! My art will go on! Back on the airship... Chief Wright: Splendid work once again, ! That's another killer brought to justice! Maddie: While Theo Vergeer wasn't the most wholesome individual, no one deserves to be murdered, deprived of a bright future on the maiden voyage of the Gigantic! Chief Wright: But we cannot forget Mr Vergeer is just the latest in a series of victims deprived of their futures at Mr Alastor's parties, and we have yet to discover his true identity. Maddie: You say "his," Chief. But remember that all five victims have links to Giulietta Capecchi. She may very well be Alastor herself! Chief Wright: One thing is for certain, , we must unmask the identity of the mysterious Alastor, once and for all! All That Glitters... (5/6) Chief Arthur Wright: There can be no doubt, . Theo Vergeer's death is part of Alastor's twisted game of murder. Chief Wright: It's clear Alastor has been targeting individuals who slighted Giulietta Capecchi. Whether he is on some quest to avenge her of if Giulietta is Alastor herself remains to be seen. Maddie: That girl still pretends to know nothing about any of this, but perhaps bringing her into the interrogation room will get her talking! Charles: , it's happened! I've been invited aboard the Gigantic... by the Captain himself! Charles: There are people who dispute that the Gigantic is truly unsinkable, saying it's just a gimmick, an engineering impossibility. Charles: So Captain Fox summoned me to the Gigantic to review the ship's designs! Maddie: Very well. I will have Giulietta Capecchi brought up here for questioning. In the meantime, , Charlie will wait for you in the Gigantic's engine room. Bring Giulietta Capecchi in for questioning. Giulietta: I demand to know why you have brought me up to this... flying dungeon, ! I have done nothing wrong! Maddie: So you keep saying, but you cannot deny that the murders being committed at Alastor's parties are somehow connected to you! Giulietta: I told you before, I am NOT Alastor! I cannot explain these deaths any more than you can! Giulietta: ......... Giulietta: But... I might be able to tell you who Alastor is. Maddie: What? Are you saying you've known his identity all along? Giulietta: No! But... I've been receiving some letters from a secret admirer. They are meant to be charming and romantic, but I find them disturbing! Giulietta: The letters started arriving after Alastor's party at the lighthouse. I cannot be sure, but perhaps he wrote them? Maddie: You must show these letters at once! Giulietta: I can't! I threw them away aboard the Gigantic! You may still find them there! Maddie: You had better not be sending on a wild goose chase! You'll be staying right here until we've taken a look around the ship's deck! Investigate Gigantic Deck. Maddie: Perhaps Giulietta was telling the truth about those letters, . Then again, there is no indication these were hers. Maddie: Retrieving the faded inscription on those envelopes should tell us more! Examine Faded Letters. Maddie: This inscription reads: "To Giulietta, my apple blossom!" These ARE her letters! Maddie: There is nothing to indicate who sent these letters, but if it was Alastor, Evie can surely find out! Analyze Handwritten Message. Evie: I wasn't getting anywhere tracing the author of those letters, . I analyzed the ink, the paper... I even considered researching that apple blossom! Evie: Then it occurred to me to look at the handwriting. Now, it wasn't matching any of the samples I have from the Concordia Police, so... Evie (sweating): ... well, I hope you aren't angry, but... Maddie: But what, Evie? Diego: Your clever archivist realized that perhaps my... expertise, could be of assistance. At least someone around here appreciates my charms! Maddie: I cannot believe I'm asking this, but what did you discover about those letters, Diego? Diego: What struck me most was the flamboyant script, which suggests an over-inflated ego, someone with delusions of grandeur. Diego: This gave me cause to compare the letters with certain hand-written documents I have... reviewed, before. And I found a match! These letters were written by George Buchanan! Maddie: Mr Buchanan? Why would he be writing love letters to Giulietta? He's old enough to be her father! Diego: Regardless, the intimate content of these letters indicates he is quite obsessed with Giulietta. Maddie: I agree, . We must confront George Buchanan about this at once! Diego: Glad I could help! You're welcome to seek my advice anytime, . Now Madeline, what say we write some poetry of our own? Maddie: That is enough, Diego! , we must find George Buchanan! Confront George Buchanan about the love letters. Maddie: These letters you've been writing to Giulietta Capecchi, Mr Buchanan... did you conceal your identity because your age might not work in your favor? George: Hardly! When it comes to matters of the heart, there is nothing more thrilling than an element of mystery! George: That poor girl has suffered gravely at the hands of Concordia's pompous high society fops! All because of some foolish family stigma. She deserves to be respected and cherished! Maddie: How noble, Mr Buchanan. And interesting, considering defending Giulietta's honor appears to be the motive behind all of Alastor's parties! George: An insightful deduction, ! I have been known to throw a wild party or two, and my popularity speaks for itself! Maddie: So you're admitting you are Alastor, Mr Buchanan? You've planned each murder to avenge Giulietta? George: Those are Alastor's doing? Good God, I had no idea! I take it back, I had nothing to do with any of it, I am not Alastor! Maddie: Mr Buchanan! is tired of playing games! Either you are Alastor or you are not! George (sweating): No! Of course I'm not! I'm no killer! Maddie: Forgive me, Mr Buchanan, but it's frankly hard to take your word for anything. For the time being, we're keeping you in custody! Maddie: I don't know about you, , but I need a break. Let's get something to eat! Investigate Engine Room. Charles: Heavens, is that a superheater, ? I wasn't aware they were being used yet. And look at that stabilizer! Charles: My apologies, . It's just so exciting to be in the engine room of the world's first unsinkable ship! At least, that is what we are here to determine. Charles: I have been so distracted by this wonderful machinery that I missed the ship's plans. But I see you've found them, ! Charles: Blast, they have been torn to shreds! These shan't be of any use to me in that state! Charles: If you don't mind putting those pieces back together, , I would like to remain aboard for a few moments longer! Examine Torn Blueprint. Charles: Marvelous work, ! You've restored the Gigantic's plans to their former glory! Charles: I need some time to examine these blueprints, but will let you know as soon as I find something out. Analyze Gigantic Blueprint. Charles: These plans are magnificent, ! Charles: Having examined the blueprints closely, I can confirm that theoretically the Gigantic is indeed unsinkable under most circumstances. Charles: But it is no infallible! Charles: You see, the Gigantic has a series of watertight compartments, separated by doors. In the event the ship begins to take on water, the doors can be sealed, isolating each chamber entirely. Charles: If enough of these compartments are closed, the Gigantic will indeed stay afloat. Charles: But there is a catch! The doors, once activated, take a few moments to seal. If too much water is taken on board before they are shut, I'm afraid nothing will keep the ship above water. Charles: But as long as the Gigantic maintains a moderate speed, the ship is indeed impossible to sink! Charles: Quite right, . Let's report our findings to the Captain! Explain to Captain Fox what he should do with the ship. William: Charles Dupont, what a delight! Your reputation precedes you. Now, can we quash those pesky criticisms of this magnificent vessel and finally get his voyage underway? Charles: I cannot deny this ship is impressive, Captain. But I come bearing a warning... the Gigantic is not without its flaws. William: Flaws? Preposterous! Charles: It all comes down to the velocity at which you sail, Captain. The slower you travel, the more time you will have to allow the watertight compartments to do their work in case of emergency. Charles: As such, I advise caution and urge you to maintain a moderate speed. William: Yes, yes. That's all well and good, Mr Dupont. I will keep my eye on our speed. But frankly, it's not as if there will be anything out there. It's the middle of the ocean! William: , I'm grateful for your assistance and would like you to have this to commemorate the maiden voyage of the Gigantic! They're a waste of space on an unsinkable ship! Later, on the dock... Isaac: , I do apologize that my ailments prevented me from assisting with your investigation. An incredible tale, worthy of one of those moving pictures Charlie is so fond of! Maddie: Lucky for Captain Fox, we've put an end to all the drama and the ship can safely depart. Maddie: Speaking of which, , let me introduce my cousin Rose and her baby daughter Maggie! I have discovered they're traveling on the Gigantic! (Rose is seen holding Maggie.) Rose: It's a pleasure, ! Madeline speaks highly of you. Maddie: Such an exciting adventure, Rose. Discovering a new world. So many possibilities! I am very envious! Rose: It really is the ship of dreams, Maddie! Although, they misspelled the names on our tickets. They left out the "e" in O'Malley! Well, no matter. We shall correct that when we arrive. Rose: So long, Maddie! I will send a postcard when we arrive! Maddie: Goodbye, Rose! Farewell, little Maggie! ! Back on the airship... Maddie: I'm so happy for Rose and my baby niece Maggie! What an exciting future! Chief Wright: But now the question of Mr Alastor. Is it true you have him in custody, ? Has George Buchanan been behind these murderous parties? Maddie: That remains uncertain, Chief. Mr Buchanan initially claimed as much, and his reputation in the community matches Alastor's profile. Maddie: However, when confronted with the true extent of Alastor's murderous soirées, he recanted. Chief Wright: Either way, those letters to Giulietta Capecchi indicate he is clearly obsessed with her. He isn't going anywhere until we get to the bottom- Evie: , you must get down to the pier at once! Evie: An automobile has arrived and you are being summoned. It appears the car was sent... by Mr Alastor! Chief Wright: Alastor? But you have the man in custody! Chief Wright: You had better get down to the dock, , and see what's happening! Investigate Loading Pier. Maddie: Heavens! I've never seen such a fancy automobile! It's clearly a custom model, this must be Alastor's! Would I love to get behind the wheel of that! Maddie: Curious, there is nobody around, . Nor can I see whether anyone is inside the vehicle. Maddie: Yes, I do see that lock on the automobile's door. Should we decipher it and take a look inside? Maddie: We were summoned out here by Alastor, so standing about doing nothing gets us nowhere. Let's open that car and see what we can find! Examine Car Door Lock. Maddie: Custom model or not, that lock mechanism was no match for you, . Is there anyone inside the car? Maddie: There's a note on the back seat! "Congratulations!" And it's been signed by Alastor! What- Percival: Pardon me, . May I have a word with you? Maddie: You may not. But will have a word with YOU! Ask Percival Gordon what this is all about. Maddie: What is the meaning of all of this? Are you Mr Alastor?! Percival: I do apologize for this charade, . But Mr Alastor wanted to be certain you could pass his final test! Maddie: Final test? What are you talking about? Percival: Mr Alastor wanted to make very clear he has nothing to do with the man you have in custody. Percival: He has been following your progress, , and is thoroughly impressed by your work. Percival: As such, Mr Alastor cordially invites you to attend his grand finale party. Maddie: Grand finale? Percival: The culmination of his annual soirées. Be sure to come dressed for the occasion. This will help you buy an appropriate outfit! Good day, . Back on the airship... Maddie: This is most peculiar, ! George Buchanan haphazardly confesses to being Alastor, then recants... Maddie: ... while Giulietta Capecchi denies any involvement, despite having a motive to murder all five of the victims. Maddie: And now you receive a personal invitation from Alastor himself to attend his final party! Chief Wright: Alastor's identity remains a mystery, and as such, I'm afraid we have no choice but to release both Mr Buchanan and Miss Capecchi. Maddie: Release them, Chief? Surely we must keep them under observation until the truth has been revealed! Chief Wright: Rest assured, , we will not let either of them out of our sight. But our only recourse is to accept Mr Alastor's invitation, whoever he may be, and ensure the truth is uncovered at his final party! Category:Criminal Case Category:Transcripts